Todesser, oder nicht? Teil2 verbotene Gefühle
by Lupina Riddle
Summary: Eine verbotene Beziehung ist entstanden und muss geheim gehalten werden. Welchen Einfluss wird Draco auf Harry haben? DxH
1. Hau ab!

„Draco, darf ich dich jetzt allein sprechen. Wir werden in wenigen Minuten in Hogsmeade eintreffen!" Snape war nach einer halben Stunde eingetreten und lächelte.

Können wir das nicht morgen machen, Severus? Ich-" doch der Professor schüttelte leicht bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, Draco. Sofort!"

Traurig seufzend wand sich der junge Todesser zu seinem Geliebten, küsste ihn und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Nachdem Harry die Abteiltür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fragte Draco halb erbost, „Was ist so wichtig, dass es nicht bis Morgen warten kann?"

„Warum beim dunklen Lord hast du dir die Adern aufgeschnitten, Draco?" die Stimme seines Paten war wütend, aber auch Erschrecken und Verwirrtheit schwangen mit. Langsam, als Draco sich wieder die Gründe für seine verzweifelte Tat in Erinnerung rief, wich seine Euphorie und er zögerte mit der Antwort. Zu lange für die Geduld des Lehrers.

„Vertraust du mir nicht mehr Draco?" fragte Snape, „Was ist passiert, dass du es mir nicht erzählen kannst?"

Noch einen Moment schwieg der Blonde und sagte dann leise, „Vater ist in Askaban, also war es an mir…"

Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, denn er brachte es nicht übers Herz, seinem Freund zu beichten, dass er seinem Vater zum Lord der Todesser gefolgt war.

„Was meinst du? Doch nicht, dass er…" waren die fast nur geflüsterten Worte Snaps. Doch er brach ab, stand auf und überzeugte sich selbst davon, ob sich das dunkle Mal auf dem Arm des Jünglings befand.

Nein, Draco gab es nicht preis und spielte überzeugend den Überraschten, „Severus, was denkst du von mir?" Es war sicher im Sinne des dunklen Lords , wenn noch niemand von seinem neuen Soldaten wusste.

„Aber was meinst du dann?"

„Mutter…Sie hat mir einen Liebestrank eingeflösst!" erklärte Draco.

„Oh, dass tut mir leit Draco!" entschuldigte sich Snape und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Und generell die Situation war sinnlos, Severus! Vater im Gefängnis, Mutter halb verrückt, fast alle hassen mich in der Schule und richtige Freunde hatte ich auch nicht! Aber das hat sich jetzt geändert!" offenbarte Draco in dem er schell sprach und dann fügte er beruhigend hinzu, „Ich werde so etwas nie wieder tun! Das verspreche ich dir! Jetzt habe ich ja Harry! Severus ich bin zum ersten Mal wirklich verliebt!" Jetzt lächelte der Junge wieder und Glück durchströmte seinen Körper!

„Aber warum musste es unbedingt Potter sein?" seufzte der Mann, „Blaise hätte doch viel besser zu dir gepasst!"

„Ich hab ihn mir nicht ausgesucht, Severus!" rechtfertigte sich Draco und wollte zur Tür gehen, da der Zug bereits langsamer wurde, doch Snape hielt ihn auf.

„Hast du dir das wirklich gut überlegt, oder ist das wieder nur eine Laune von dir?" fragte der Lehrer, „Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, hab ich nichts dagegen. Ich freu mich für euch. Aber du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass deine ganze Familie dagegen ist und der dunkle Lord wird Harry nur töten wollen. Erzähl ihm nichts davon, Draco."

Dieser nickte, wollte gehen, wand sich jedoch noch einmal zu Snape um. „Wenn ich zu Hause rausgeschmissen werde, darf ich dann bei dir wohnen, Severus?"

„Ja Draco, natürlich!" lächelte Snape, dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter legend.

Harry trat aus dem Abteil, was Snape wohl mit seinem Drachen zu besprechen hatte? Wahrscheinlich ging es um Dracos Selbstmord versuch.

Crabbe und Goyle, die wieder vor der Tür standen, wichen ein Wenig zur Seite, als Harry aus dem Abteil kam. Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie, sein Ziel war in erster Linie, Hermine und Ron zu finden.

Schuldgefühle umklammerten das junge Herz des Gryffindors, seit dem auch seine Glücksgefühle nicht mehr so überwältigend waren. Was sollte er sagen, „Sorry Ron, aber da ich auf Jungs stehe, war Draco mir wichtiger!"? Da war es doch gut, dass Hermine ihm schon mehr oder weniger verziehen hatte.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu dem Abteil in dem er die beiden zu finden hoffte. Als er angekommen war, klopfte er und öffnete die Tür erst nachdem sein Freund ihn durch die verschlossene Tür herein gebeten hatte. Noch einmal wollte er die Beiden nicht bei etwas stören!

Doch ihnen schien der Spaß für heute wohl gehörig vergangen zu sein, außerdem waren auch Ginny und Dean Thomas zu Besuch. Harry trat in den Raum und das aufgeregte Gespräch verstummte augenblicklich. Die Stille hielt an, bis Ron mit kalter Stimme das Wort.

„Was willst du hier? Hat Malfoy dich endlich rausgeschmissen?"

Die Worte seines besten Freundes schmerzten wie Messerstiche in der Brust Harrys.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, Ron." Erklärte der Unerwünschte mit fester und ruhiger Stimm. Doch der Rotschopf war zu verletzt, er konnte nicht vernünftig mit dem Jungen reden, der seine Freundin halbnackt durch den Zug geschliffen und ihn, seinen besten Freund, dann auch noch verflucht hatte.

„Schön für dich, wenn du denkst, du könntest so etwas mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung wieder gut machen!" Ron war empört aufgestanden und baute sich mit feuerroten Ohren vor Harry auf, „Aber für mich reicht das nicht! Von mir aus geh doch zu _deinem Draco_, aber ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, Potter!" und als Harry sich vor Erstaunen nicht von der Stelle rührte, schrie Ron, „Hau ab, du bist hier nicht mehr erwünscht!"

Fast Hilfe suchend sah er die Anderen an, die er noch zu Beginn dieser Fahrt zu seinen besten Freunden gezählt hatte. Hermine wich seinem Blick aus und zu Boden, Ginny, die einen Arm um ihre Freundin gelegt hatte, sah wie auch Dean so aus, als ob sie Ron Recht gaben.

Harry hatte also einen sehr hohen Preis für Draco bezahlt, doch es war ihm Recht so, nun wusste er wenigstens, dass er niemals richtige freunde gehabt hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer nickte verachtend und trat hinaus.

Hier auf dem Gang herrschte Aufbruchstimmung, da der Zug schon langsamer wurde. Viele Leute gingen umher und einige die an dem Gryffindor vorbei gingen grüßten ihn freundlich.

„Hy Schwuchtel!"

Erschrocken wand Harry sich um, um zu sehen, wer ihn da im Flüsterton beleidigte, es war Dean Tommes, der ihm wohl hinterher gegangen war.

„Na, auf dem Weg zu deinem Schatz?"

„Ja, was dagegen?" gegen fragte Harry, mit Zorn funkelnden Augen.

„Allerdings!" meinte sein Gegenüber und setzte zu einem Kinnharken an, doch wurde er von einem Zauber des Tränkelehrers davon abgehalten ihn auszuführen.

„Eine Schande, dass das Schuljahr noch nicht begonnen hat, Mr. Dean. Das wären mindestens fünf Punkte Abzug gewesen!" Prof. Snape lächelte kalt und wand sich dann an Harry, „Sie kommen mit mir!"

Der Angesprochene nickte und folgte seinem Lehrer zu Draco, welcher ihn sofort umarmte und küsste. Allmählich verstand er warum sein Drache keine Gryffindors mochte, sie waren genauso unausstehlich wie die Slytherins, wenn man nicht in ihr Weltbild passte.

Zu dritt stiegen sie in eine Kutsche und fuhren zum Schloss, dort angekommen trafen sie auf Prof. McGonnegal.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, der Schulleiter möchte sie beide sofort in seinem Büro sehen. Severus, sie sollen sie begleiten, ich muss zu den Erstklässlern." Schnellen Schrittes ging sie davon.

Auf einen fragenden Blick Dracos hin, der Harrys Hand gefasst hatte, zuckte Snape mit den Schultern und führte sie zu dem Wasserspeier, welcher den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro verbarg.

„Computerbildschirm!" sagte der Professor und murmelte noch hinzu, „Diese Passwörter werden auch immer verrückter."

„Guten Abend." begrüßte sie der Schulleiter und wies die Drei an sich zu setzten. „Nun Harry, wie ich sehe hast du wieder ein mal ein Menschenleben gerettet, bravo. Doch leider muss ich euch beide sagen, dass es hier in Hogwarts nicht erlaubt ist, eine solche Beziehung, wie ihr sie führen wollt, zu unterhalten."

Sowohl der Gryffindor als auch der Slytherin wollten protestieren, doch verstummten sie beide bei der Geste Dumbledores.

„Ich persönlich freue mich über die enge Bindung, die euch beide vor dem sicheren Tod bewart hat." fuhr der alte Hexenmeister fort, „Doch ich habe einmal mit ansehen müssen, wie eine solches Paar, wie ihr sich dieser Regel widersetzt hat und ich möchte euch das Schicksal, von euren besten Freunden umgebracht zu werden ersparen!"

Verständnislos sahen die Jungen ihren Gegenüber an, warum sollten ihre Freunde sie umbringen wollen?

„Es ist ein längst überholter Zauber, den wir bis jetzt nicht brechen konnten." Beantwortete Dumbledore die ungestellte Frage, „Sobald ein Schüler aus Hogwarts erfährt, dass sein Freund schwul ist, wendet er sich von ihm ab, auch wenn er dies gar nicht will und nach einigen Wochen hat sich das Gefühlschaos so weit hochgeschaukelt, dass es unumgänglich zum Duell kommt, in dem immer der Unerwünschte stirbt! Dies gilt natürlich auch für Lesben" schloss der Schulleiter und seufzte, „Es tut mir wie schon gesagt leit, doch ihr werdet euch wohl oder übel trennen müssen. Denn ich werde nicht noch mehr Todesfälle dulden!"

Verzweifelung machte sich in Harry breit. Gerade hatte er die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden, da sagte ihm Dumbledore, dass es unmöglich war mit seinem Liebling eine Beziehung auf zu bauen!

„Nein!" Draco sprang empört auf, „Ich werde nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen Professor! Ich liebe Harry und wenn ich dafür sterben muss, dann sterbe ich eben, doch bis dahin, will ich wenigstens glücklich sein!"

„Genau!" stimmte ihm Harry zu, der überglücklich darüber war, dass sein Geliebter sich so für ihre Liebe einsetzte und lieber sterben würde, als ihn zu verlassen. Auch der Gryffindor war aufgestanden und hatte die Hand des Anderen gefasst.

„Nun, ich habe mir gedacht, dass ihr beide so reagiert, sehr schade!" meinte Dumbledore traurig, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und sprach ein paar Sprüche.


	2. zwischen Liebe und Hass

„_Mann hab ich einen Kater!"_ dachte der junge Malfoy, als er am ersten Schultag aufwachte. Was war gestern passiert, dass er nun solche Kopfschmerzen hatte? – Und in diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass er sich an nichts, was am gestrigen Tag passiert war erinnern konnte.

Doch…der Bahnsteig…er war in den Express eingestiegen und dann musste er wohl eingeschlafen sein. Ach ja, und er hatte mit Panzy Schluss gemacht. Warum eigentlich? – Nein, auch daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern!

Grübelnd zog er die Vorhänge seines Bettes zur Seite und fand einen Brief auf seinem Nachttisch. Schnell flogen seine Augen über die Zeilen, die sein Patenonkel ihm hinterlassen hatte. Severus meinte, Draco hätte Gestern einen Streit mit Potter gehabt, ganz unten stand noch die Notiz, dass sich der Slytherin lieber etwas vor dem Gryffindor in Acht nehmen sollte.

Verachtend schnaubend legte der Blonde den Brief weg und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Inzwischen waren die Kopfschmerzen verschwunden und Draco konnte sich wieder richtig über Potter aufregen. Niemals würde er sich geschlagen geben! Er, Draco Malfoy, würde es diesem Nichtsnutz von Schlammblut schon zeigen!

Auch Harry wachte mit Kopfschmerzen auf und auch er fand einen Brief vor, doch seiner war von Dumbledore persönlich.

_Lieber Harry, _

_zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, rate ich dir dich von nun an von Draco Malfoy fern zuhalten. Egal was du für ihn empfindest und egal, was er zu dir sagt, er ist gefärlicher, als es den Anschein hat. Er steht Voldemort zu nahe!_

_Denk an meine Worte!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Stirn runzelnd legte er den Brief bei Seite und zog sich an.

„Von wem ist denn der Brief?" fragte Ron, der ebenfalls gerade wach geworden war.

„Dumbledore, meint ich soll mich von Malfoy fernhalten! Keine Ahnung was das soll!" erklärte Harry, „Was ist gestern eigentlich passiert? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern!"

„Man, Malfoy muss dich mit dem letzten Fluch wirklich schwer erwischt haben!" kommentierte der Rotschopf und erzählte seinem besten Freund, dass er sich mit dem Blonden duelliert hatte und sie sich mit dem jeweils letzten Fluch gegenseitig Außergefecht gesetzt hätten.

Nun verstehend ging Harry mit Ron und Hermine zum Essen. Was dieser Feigling wohl gesagt hatte, dass sie sich duelliert hatten, überlegte der Schwarzhaarige gerade, als der Slytherin, der eigentlich fast immer in seinen Gedanken herum spuckte, die Große Halle betrat.

Auch Draco hatte Harry sofort am Gryffindortisch erspäht und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, flackerten die Kopfschmerzen in beiden Jungen erneut auf.

„Scheiße! Was…" fluchte der Blonde und kniff die Augen zusammen, doch der Schmerz hielt nicht an. Noch entschlossener den Gryffindor zu besiegen, nahm Draco seinen Platz am Slytherintisch ein.

Als er begann zu essen sah Draco öfter zu Potter rüber als er es eigentlich beabsichtigte. Was fanden nur alle an diesem Jungen? Sein seidiges Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab. Seine Smaragdaugen waren voller Unschuld. Nun ja, er hatte offensichtlich endlich mit Krafttraining angefangen, da das Narbengesicht erheblich an Muskeln zugelegt hatte. Auch diese unadelige Bräune wirkte gut an ihm. Außerdem fiel Draco auf, dass Potter keine Brille mehr trug, so sah der Gryffindor fast gut aus!

Plötzlich realisierte Draco was er dachte, als sein Blick die Lippen des Anderen streifte und sprang angeekelt von sich selbst auf. – Nein! Er würde diese Lippen sicherlich nie küssen!

Ohne weiter über sein Essen nachzudenken, rannte Draco aus der Halle und Richtung Toiletten. Wie konnte er nur so widerliche Gedanken haben?

Als er im nächstgelegenem Badezimmer angekommen war setzten die Kopfschmerzen stärker als zuvor ein.

OoOoO

„Was den wohl gestochen hat?" kommentierte Hermine seufzend die Flucht Malfoys und wand sich wieder ihrem Tost zu. Nach dem Essen machten sich die Drei auf zur ersten Zaubertränkestunde in ihrem vorletzten Schuljahr. Malfoy tauchte nicht auf und dies war Harry auch ganz recht, denn eine Warnung von Dumbledore schlug man nicht einfach so in den Wind.

Auf halbem Wegen hoch zur Eingangshalle fiel Harry auf, dass er sein Buch im Klassenraum liegengelassen hatte. „Geht schon mal vor, wir haben ja große Pause."

Doch er musste nicht ein Mal den ganzen Weg zurück laufen, denn kurz vor seinem Ziel kam ihm ein gewisser Slytherin entgegen, natürlich mit Harrys Buch in der Hand.

„Suchst du das hier, Narbengesicht?" fragte Malfoy fies grinsend und hielt das Buch erst hoch, um es dann hinter seinem Rücken zu verbergen, „Komm und hol er dir doch!"

„Du willst also dort weiter machen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben? Bitte schön, dass kannst du haben!" drohte Harry, wobei er sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern versuchte, was Gestern überhaupt geschehen war. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu, „Aber lass uns in einen Klassenraum gehen. Nicht gut wenn wir uns noch Mal erwischen lassen!"

„Richtig!" stimmte Draco zu, obwohl es ihm Unbehagen bereitete, doch der Andere hatte Recht. Schnell war ein geeigneter, verlassener Ort gefunden und Draco zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Willst du dich etwa noch mal duellieren?" fragte Harry erstaunt, ihm dröhnte der Kopf immer noch leicht vom vergangenen Duell, „Wir haben Gestern doch festgestellt, dass wir ziemlich gleichstark sind, sofern es die Magie betrifft!"

Hatten sie das? Draco fragte sich ob auch der Gryffindor einen Teil seines Gedächtnisses verloren hatte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch schlussfolgerte der Blonde, „Du meinst, wir sollen wie gewöhnliche Muggel, die Fäuste sprechen lassen?" Dieser Potter würde sicher nicht einfach zu besiegen sein. Doch wenn er jetzt kniff, würde Draco sich das sicher für die nächsten Jahre nicht verzeihen!

„Ja, dass meine ich!" bejahte der Gryffindor und setzte mit einem höhnischen Grinsen hinzu, „Oder hast du Angst, Malfoy?" Was auch immer Dumbledore gemeint hatte, es war sicher in Ordnung, wenn Harry diesem vorwitzigem Slytherin die Limiten las!

„Natürlich hab ich keine Angst vor dir Potter!" schnaubte Draco steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück und zog seinen Umhang aus. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Langsam mit vor Hass funkelnden Augen traten sie auf sich zu, beschrieben mit ihren lauernden Bewegungen und vorsichtigen Schritten einen Kreis.

Ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung schnellte der Slytherin vor und landete einen kräftigen Schlag in Harrys Margengrube. Der Gryffindor sang keuchend nach Luft ringend auf die Knie. Draco beglückwünschte sich, jetzt musste er nur noch auf den Andern eintreten, solange er noch auf dem Boden hockte. Doch in dem Moment, in dem er zutreten wollte hielt ihn ein Schmerz in seiner Brust davon ab. Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, das es nicht richtig war seinen Feind zu erniedrigen? Was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass er dem Anderen nie wieder wehtun wollte?

Draco schüttelte diese Fragen ab, schob sie in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes um später darüber nach zu denken, er musste zu mindest etwas sagen!

„Na, schon genug, Potter?" es gelang Draco seine Stimme höhnisch und überlegen klingen zu lassen, obwohl er dem am Boden liegenden tausendmal lieber aufgeholfen hätte.

Sein Gegenüber jedoch wünschte sich mit jedem Moment den er diesen Slytherin länger ertragen musste mehr, ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes_ überlegen_ zu sein! Harry wollte ihn zum schweigen bringen, indem er ihm, auf Dracos schlankem Leib thronend, den Mund zuhielt!

„Auf keinen Fall, Malfoy!" jappste der Schwarzhaarige und zwang sich dazu wieder aufzustehen, er würde sich nicht geschlagen geben! Auf jeden Fall nicht so schnell!

Diesmal trat Draco doch zu, aber erstens viel zu spät und zweitens nur wieder willig, so dass es für seinen Gegner ein Leich es war, sein Bein zu schnappen und ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck zu Boden zu schleudern. Dem Blonden wurde die Atemluft aus der Lunge gepresst und der kalte Steinboden schmerzte in seinem Rücken. Als ihn dann noch doch die Faust des Löwen in sein schönes Gesicht traf, wusste Draco, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen würde.

Harry zwängte die widerspenstigen Arme des Slytherin unter dessen Körper und kniete sich dann, mit der linken Hand die Brust seines Gegners herunter drückend, auf dessen Beine, so dass dieser keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht hatte. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach werden würde dich zu besiegen, Drache!"

Wieder loderten die Kopfschmerzen in Draco auf. Warum hatte der Andere ihn Drache genant? War es wirklich das erste Mal, dass Harry dieses Wort für ihn benutzte? – Nein, Draco erinnerte sich jetzt! Im Zug, er hatte nicht geschlafen, er war ohnmächtig gewesen! Draco konnte der Gryffindor vor sich sehen, wie er ihn ansah und seine Augen hatten keinen Hass mehr geborgen! Doch je mehr er nach zu denken versuchet, des so heftiger wurden die Schmerzen, vermischten sich mit dem Schmerz den sein Liebling ihm zufügte und plötzlich war wieder alles klar.

Harry jedoch biss sich auf die Zunge, wie hatte er so etwas sagen können? Hatte er wirklich _Drache_ zu Malfoy gesagt? Nun ja, es war ja mehr oder weniger sein Name! – Und wenn schon! Im nächsten Augenblick bemerkte Harry, dass er keines Wegs so sehr darauf erpicht war, diesen nicht ganz so unausstehlichen Jungen zu erniedrigen. Eigentlich wollte er ihm überhaupt nicht wehtun! – Nein, solche Gedanke erlaubte sich Harry nicht, nicht jetzt, Draco war an zu vielen schlechten Dingen schult!

Der Gryffindor holte zu einem weitern Schlag aus, der sein Opfer eigentlich ins Gesicht hätte treffen sollen, doch stattdessen tat er etwas, dass er nie für möglich gehalten hatte, Harry küsste Malfoy!

Zu Tode erschrocken, richtete sich der Grünäugige wieder auf, nur wenige Sekunden hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt, doch das war schon viel zu lange gewesen! Die Augen des Slytherins waren durch den Schock geweitet, doch er konnte vor Schreck nicht sagen wie viel ihm dieser Kuss in Wirklichkeit bedeutete.

Tut… tut mir leit. Ich…" stammelte Harry, beließ es dann jedoch bei dieser halben Entschuldigung, sprang auf die Füße und rannte zur Tür.

„Nein, Harry! Bleib hier!" rief ihm der sich gerade wieder aufrichtende Draco hinter her, ihm war wieder alles eingefallen und als es den Gryffindor nicht zum Halten brachte, fügte er leise, aber so, dass der Andere es hören musste hinzu, „Ich liebe dich, mein Löwe!"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen hielt der Flüchtende in seiner Bewegung inne und sah zu dem anderen hinüber. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut und die Kopfschmerzen ließen den Gryffindor zu Boden sinken.


	3. lass mich dich küssen

Als Harry wieder die Augen öffnete, die Schmerzen verschwunden waren und er Dracos besorgtes Gesicht vor sich sah, war seine Welt wieder in Ordnung. Dumbledores Gedächtniszauber hatte nicht funktioniert, er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Liebe so stark sein würde. Nun ja, selbst Harry hatte ein Wenig daran gezweifelt.

„Wie geht es dir, Liebling?" fragte Draco besorgt und streichelte des Anderen Hand. Der schöne Gryffindor hatte ihm einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt

„Besser, jetzt wo ich mich wieder erinnern kann. Das werde ich Dumbledore niemals verzeihen!" schwor der Gryffindor und ließ sich von seinem Drachen hoch helfen. Er umarmte ihn und spürte die Wärme Dracos durch seinen Körper strömen. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen! Und sie würden sich nie wieder trennen, auch wenn die ganze Welt gegen sie war!

Die feingegliederte Hand des Blauäugigen fand ihren Weg über das weiße Hemmt Harrys zu dessen Nacken und dort angekommen übte sie einen unwiderstehlichen Druck aus, sodass die beiden heißen, nach dem Anderen verlangenden Münder sich treffen mussten.

Unendliches Glück durchströmte die beiden Jungen. Leidenschaftlich war der Kuss, ihre Zungen umspielten sich und mit dem Glück kam auch eine brennende Hitze. Eine verlangende Hitze, die Harry nicht sofort zu deuten wusste, doch als er das erregte Glied seines Gegenübers an seiner Hüfte spürte wusste er, dass er mit dem leidenschaftlichen Jungen auch sein Bett teilen würde.

Doch die wollüstigen Gedanken beider Jungen wurden vom Läuten der Schulklingel unterbrochen. Die große Pause war vorbei und sie würden sicher beide zu spät zu Verwandlung kommen!

„Nicht, geh nicht!" hauchte der blonde Junge, als sich Harry aus seiner Umarmung lösen wollte und öffnete unwillig die Augen, in seinem Blick lag Verzweiflung, „Lass uns noch ein wenig länger hier sein, Harry. Ich brauche deine Nähe, sonst geh ich wieder ein!"

„Wir haben doch zusammen Verwandlung, Draco. Außerdem ist das die erste Stunde in diesem Jahr, wir sollten nicht gleich schlecht auffallen!" ohne Erfolg versuchte Harry sich selbst von seinen Worten zu überzeugen und meinte dann, nach dem sein Süßer ihn noch einmal mit seinen kristallklaren Augen angebettelt hatte, „Na gut, dann müssen wir uns aber nachher eine gute Entschuldigung einfallen lassen."

„Ja, ja, nun lass mich dich endlich küssen!" verlangte Draco und Harry schmunzelte über die Ungestümtheit seines Freundes. Schnell war jede Art Unterricht vergessen, die Jungen waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Nach kurzer Zeit machte sich Dracos langjährige Erfahrung in dieser Beschäftigung nützlich und der unschuldige Gryffindor musste zuerst verholen und später lustvoll stöhnen.

Obwohl der Slytherin nichts weiter tat als ihn auf den Mund und die Schultern zu küssen, war das Wohlgefühl in Harry so stark wie nie zuvor. Die Hände des Blonden strichen über seinen Rücken, seine Hüften und seinen Po, dann ganzvorsichtig öffneten sie die Köpfe des weißen Hemdes auf und strichen über die gebräunte Haut darunter. Doch Harry stöhnte nur noch verlangender und Draco konnte sich nur noch mit größter Mühe davon abhalten, dem Schwarzhaarigen die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

Noch nie hatte Draco jemanden so gewollt wie in diesem Moment, doch zu gleich hatte er noch nie das Bedürfnis gehabt vorsichtig mir seinem Partner umzugehen. So kämpfte in seinem Inneren eine Schlacht und dies machte ihn nur noch schärfer auf den Jungen, den er am liebsten zu Boden gedrückt hätte. Doch er blieb stehen, zwang sich dazu, obwohl er merkte, dass er es wohl nicht viel länger aushalten würde, wenn sein goldener Löwe so weiter stöhnte!

Und dann hatte Draco plötzlich die Kontrolle über seine Hände verloren, er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt warten zu müssen, sein Verstand klingte sich aus und er berührte die ebenfalls pulsierende Beule in Harrys Jeans. Der Gryffindor war fast so scharf wie Draco selbst, doch zu Dracos Verhängnis nicht so weggetreten wie er.

„Draco, was tust du da?" halb stöhnend, halb entsetzt klang die Frage, doch in Harrys Kopf klingelten leise Alarmglocken. Er wollte das nicht, noch nicht, er war noch nicht so weit! Draco war gefährlich, hatte Dumbledore gesagt.

„Ich…ich." Draco trennte erschrocken die Verbindung ihrer Körper, ja flüchtete fast einen Schritt zurück, er hatte es also doch getan! Dabei hatte er sich doch geschworen es nicht zu tun, Harry dort nicht zu berühren! Und doch nun war es geschehen und man konnte nichts mehr daran ändern, außerdem war es schön gewesen, zumindest für den Slytherin.

„Tut mir leit, Süßer. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich machs nicht wieder, versprochen!" hauchte Draco und umarmte Harry wieder, der nun nicht mehr ganz so entspannt war wie zuvor.

„Wir sollten zum Unterricht gehen. Was sollen wir-"

„Harry", unterbrach ihn Draco und sah seinem Liebling tief in die Smaragdaugen, „ich liebe dich und ich habe mir geschworen dir nie weh zu tun oder dich zu enttäuschen. Ich weiß, dass du das noch nicht willst und ich akzeptiere es. Ich werde warten, versprochen! Aber sei jetzt bitte nicht böse mit mir, dass würde ich nicht verkraften können!"

Erleichtert und lächelnd nickte der Gryffindor. Nein, Draco war nicht gefährlich, nicht für ihn!

„Wir müssen es aber dies mal geheim halten, mein Süßer." meinte Harry, als sie sich ihre Umhänge wieder übergezogen hatten, „Sonst versucht Dumbledore es wieder!"

„Ja, da hast du Recht, also müssen wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit weiterhin hassen!" die Stimme des Slytherin war leise und tief traurig. So sehr er Harry all die Jahre über gehasst hatte, so sehr, ja noch viel mehr liebte er ihn nun. Auch Harry schien diese Vorstellung nicht zu behagen, doch er nickt und mit Hoffnung in den Augen sagte er, „Aber wir können uns doch trotzdem sahen, oder?"

„Natürlich! Wir können uns ja schreiben! Ich meine, wir haben Dumbledores Zauber besiegt, dann wir das wohl nicht so schwer sein!" munterte er seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund auf und umarmte ihn.

„Ach und wegen der Entschuldigung, wir sagen einfach, wir hätten uns wieder duelliert und die Zeit vergessen. Dann geben sie uns sicher Nachsitzen auf!" fügte Draco noch grinsend hinzu.

Stirn runzelnd fragte Harry, „Und was ist daran bitte schön so toll?"

„Na, dass sie uns dann sicherlich zusammen etwas machen lassen, weil wir uns dann besser kennen lernen! So läuft das doch hier!" schmunzelte der Blonde und küsste den Gryffindor nach ein mal, bevor sie zum Unterricht gingen.


	4. Nachsitzen

„Lass mich das regeln, ok?" sagte Harry, als er und Draco vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung standen, „Sie ist schließlich Leiterin meines Hauses."

Draco nickte, sah sich kurz um und küsste seinen Süßen.

„Und denk daran, wir hassen uns!" ermahnte Harry ihn matt, als er den Kuss zu genüge ausgekostet hatte.

„Können wir nicht Frieden geschlossen haben?"

„Nein! Wir haben uns fünf Jahre lang gehasst, dass ändert sich nicht von heute auf morgen!" erwiderte der Gryffindor und als er das verschmitzte Lächeln seines Drachen sah, verbesserte er sich, „Na gut, vielleicht unter besonderen Umständen, aber davon soll ja keiner etwas erfahren!"

„Vielleicht nur Waffenstillstand?" bat der Slytherin mit flehenden Augen und strich seinem Gegenüber sanft über die Wange, „Harry ich kann dich einfach nicht mehr hassen!"

„Ok, ok, aber sieh mich nicht so an, Drache!" ergab sich Harry lächelnd und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Am Besten wir reden gar nicht mehr miteinander."

Den Mund schmerzhaft verziehend, nickte Draco und fragte hoffnungsvoll, „Können wir uns in der Mittagspause sehen? Im Kerker?"

„Ja klar, Süßer!"

Gerade als Harry die Tür öffnen wollte, klingelte es und im nächsten Moment öffnete eine besorgt aussehende Hermine Granger die Tür. Die beiden Jungen stoben auseinander, gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„Oh, Harry! Wo hast du gesteckt? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!" Sie musste sich wirklich große Sorgen gemacht haben, denn sie umarmte ihren Freund fast stürmisch. Ron, der nach einigen weitern Schülern ebenfalls heraus gekommen war, meinte, „Malfoy war auch nicht da. Wir dachten schon, er hätte -"

„- mir aufgelauert?" fragte Harry leicht grinsend, sich aus Hermines Umarmung windend, „Das hat er. Wir haben uns wieder duelliert. Wieder unentschieden. Nur dass wir dieses Mal nicht so lange ohnmächtig waren, nur ne halbe bis dreiviertel Stunde oder so. Na auf jeden Fall haben wir uns jetzt auf Waffenstillstand geeinigt."

Seine Freunde hatten ihm die Story abgekauft und auch Prof. McGonagall glaubte ihm ohne viel zu hinterfragen.

„Ich hätte wirklich erwartet, dass sie sich etwas erwachsener verhalten, Mr. Potter!" wies die Lehrerin ihren schwarzhaarigen Schüler zurecht, „Sie beide werden eine schwerere Strafe erhalten müssen, als die zehn Punkte Abzug am gestrigen Abend. Nachsitzen, denke ich, am besten zusammen!"

Draco, der die meiste Zeit nichts gesagt hatte, verzog angewidert sein Gesicht und Harry wollte zum Widerspruch ansetzten, doch dies schien die Lehrerin nur noch mehr von ihrem Entschluss zu überzeugen, genau wie die Jungen es beabsichtigt hatten.

„Sie werden die Schulkutschen per hand säubern! Körperliche Arbeit ist denke ich das Beste für sie. Natürlich werde ich noch mit Professor Snape Rücksprache führen. Sie werden die genauen Anweisungen morgenfrüh mit der Post bekommen! Und nun auf zu Unterricht!"

Ohne ein Wort, ja ohne einen Blickkontakt trennten sie sich im Gang. Harry ging mit Ron und Hermine zu Professor Sprout und Draco allein zu Professor Flitwick. Beiden brach fast das Herz, als sie dem jeweils anderen ihren Rücken zuwandten. Seine beiden Freunde begannen sofort ein Gespräch, als sie Harry in ihre Mitte genommen hatten, doch seine Gedanken blieben bei dem schönen blonden Slytherin, der ohne Begleitung hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war. Bald, bald würde er ihn wieder sehen, sehr bald!

OoOoO

Die nächsten Wochen wurden besonders für Harry sehr schwer, er musste seine Freunde belügen und sich vor ihnen verstecken. Draco nahm dies eher als einen Reitz wahr. Er mochte die Verschwiegenheit und die Gefahr, die von ihrer Beziehung ausging, bzw. verlangt wurde. Was beide jedoch gleichermaßen zuschaffen machte, waren die Abschiede. Es kam häufig vor, dass einer der Beiden anfing zu weinen und den Anderen um noch mehr Zeit bat. Bald beherrschten sie beide einen nützlichen Abschwellzauber, der ihren Freunden die wund geweinten Augen und die rot geküssten Lippen verbarg.

Es half, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht fetzen mussten. Sie taten so, als ob sie einander ignorieren würden und das allein war schon schwer genug. Harry sehnte sich jedes Mal, wenn er Draco sah so sehr nach dessen beschützender Umarmung, nach dessen beruhigenden und liebevollen Worten, dass sein ganzer Körper wehtat. Genau so sehnte sich der Slytherin danach seinen kleinen Gryffindor zu umarmen, ihn vor allem zu beschützen, das Harry etwas antun konnte und wieder den angenehmen Duft seiner verstrubbelten haare in sich auf zu nehmen.

Da keiner der Lehrer die Zeit gefunden hatte, Harry und Draco bei ihrem Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen, verbrachten die beiden hier die schönste Zeit. Sie gaben einfach Mr. Filch, der ebenfalls viel zu tun hatte, ihre Zauberstäbe und verbrachten dann drei Stunden, ganz allein. Es war herrlich!

OoOoO

„Harry?" fragte Draco, als sie am zweiten Schultag ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, „Wolltest du dich auch umbringen?"

Er hatte dies seinen Süßen eigentlich sofort, nachdem sie ihr Gedächtnis wieder erlangt hatten, fragen wollen, doch er hatte nicht die Zeit gefunden. Außerdem fürchtete er sich etwas vor der Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen. Es konnte ja sein, dass er Dumbledores Worte falsch verstanden hatte.

Harry, der neben ihm stand und wie er eine der Kutschen polierte, sah Draco tief in die Augen, als ob er sich fragte, ob er dieses Geheimnis preis geben sollte. Dann nickte er langsam und sagte leise, „Ja, eigentlich bin ich nur zu deinem Abteil gegangen um dich ein letztes Mal zu sehen, mein Schatz!"

Harry begann zu lächeln und strich mit der Hand zart über die blasse Wange des Anderen, dessen Mine zeigte, dass er etwas der Artiger erwartet hatte und es ihm sehr missfiel. „Aber nun ist das alles vergessen! Nun habe ich meinen Lebenswillen wieder!"

Erleichtert nickte Draco und umarmte seinen Freund, „Und ich auch!"

Nach einer Stunde Arbeit, setzten sie sich zusammen in die gerade gesäuberte Kutsche und küssten sich. Die Umhänge hatten sie während der Arbeit ausgezogen und so strichen sich die Jungen gegenseitig über Haut und Shirt.

„Es ist so schön wieder deine Wärme zu spüren, Harry! Ich vermisse dich so sehr in jeder Sekunde die du nicht bei mir bist, mein Kleiner!" säuselte Draco, in dessen Armen Harry lang. Der Slytherin streichelte seinen Liebling über das dünne Hemd, doch als er über die nackten Arme Harrys strich, stutzte er. Auf der Haut, die die Arme seines Lieblings fest und makellos zu umspannen schien, fühlte Draco ganz genau, dass er eigentlich hätte Narben sehen sollen.

„Warum versteckst du deine Narben, Süßer! Bist du im Kampf verlest worden?" fragte der Blonde sanft und strich weiter über den rechten Arm seines Freundes.

„Was meinst du, Draco?" die Stimme des Gryffindors war schlaftrunkend, er genoss es sehr, wenn Draco ihn streichelte.

„Na die Narben hier an deinem Arm."

Die Worte seines Liebhabers wirkten auf Harry wie kaltes Wasser, dass in sein Gesicht geschüttet wurde. Plötzlich war alle Gemütlichkeit und Behaglichkeit dahin, er setzte sich wieder hin und entzog Draco so seine Arme.

„Ne das ist bei den Muggeln passiert. Bin beim Hecken schneiden ausgerutscht und in die Dornen gefallen! Komm, jetzt legst du dich auf meinen Schoß!"

Harry lächelte und hoffte innständig, dass Draco ihm glauben würde, denn er wollte nicht, dass Draco das mit dem Ritzen erfuhr. Noch nicht.

Doch Draco hatte die Spur Angst in den Smaragden gesehen und eins und eins zusammen gezählt. „_Also war es sein Blut an der Scherbe, im Zug!"_ dachte Draco traurig, _„Was ist ihm passiert, dass er so etwas tut?"_

Am liebsten hätte der Slytherin seinen Freund sofort gefragt, doch er wusste, dass Harry noch nicht dazu bereit war, darüber zu reden. Also tat er so als ob er die Geschichte seines Löwen glaubte.

„Dumbledore hat tatsächlich allen das Gedächtnis verändert!" wechselte Draco das Thema, als er sich hingelegt hatte.

„Um uns zu helfen!" zischte Harry angewidert, „ich habe ihn immer falsch eingeschätzt. Doch in letzter zeit st mir bewusst geworden, dass er nicht im Geringsten so nett uns weise ist, wie ich immer dachte! Beinahe hätte ich dich vergessen, nur weil er denkt, ich könnte Voldemort stürzen aber von Ron besiegt werden!" Harry umarmte seinen Geliebten fest und blanker Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen.

Draco stimmte seinem Freund in allen Punkten zu und freute sich, dass dieser sich endlich nicht mehr von dem Schulleiter blenden ließ! Nach einer Weile des Schweigend, ergriff der Slytherin, mit verwundertem Ausdruck, das Wort, „Ist es nicht verboten, anderen Menschen das Gedächtnis zu verändern? Ich meine, so etwas beeinflusst doch einen Menschen fast so sehr, wie der Imperius-Fluch!"

„Stimmt!" sagte Harry, „Aber wahrscheinlich gibt es für ihn so etwas wie Gesetze, geschweige denn Regeln nicht mehr. Er ist sicherlich stark genug, um so etwas vor dem Ministerium geheim zu halten!"

Die Stimme des einst so braven Gryffindors zitterte leicht vor Wut, dann fiel ihm etwas anderes auf. „Er hat nicht nur unsere Beziehung aus den Gedächtnissen der Anderen gelöscht." stellte Harry fest, „Hermine und Ron sind nicht mehr zusammen und Hermine versucht in letzter Zeit immer wieder mit mir zu flirten!"

Auf einen mehr oder weniger entsetzten Blick von Draco, fügte er schnell hinzu, „Sie hat keine Chance, versprochen mein Süßer!"

Draco schmunzelte und meinte dann halb lachend, „Vielleicht meint Dumbledore ja, dass du mit ihr zusammen komm, wenn sie sich an dich rann macht!"

„Kann sein." auch Harry schmunzelte, „Aber da hat er sich gehörig geschnitten! Uns bringt nichts auseinander!"


	5. Chapter 5

„Wie lange meinst du, können wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige, seinen Freund, der gerade ein Zaumzeug polierte. Der Blonde hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne, zögerte und meinte dann, mit einem Lächeln aufschauend, „Solange es nötig ist, mein kleiner Löwe! Höchstens bis zum Abschluss!" fügte er ermutigend hin zu und wechselte dass das Thema. Es war Mittwoch und da gab es eine Frage, die Draco schon lange beschäftigte, „Was hast du eigentlich genau mit der Granger gemacht, als du mich gerettet hast?"

Harry wurde leicht rot und wand sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, dem Schrubben eines von verkrustetem Morast überzogenem Wagenrades. „Nachdem ich deinem Wunden geschlossen habe" begann er nach einer kurzen Pause zu erzählen, „bin ich Hermine holen und ich hatte das Pech, sie dabei zu erwischen, wie sie Ron den Schwanz leckte!"

Der Slytherin verzog angewidert das blasse Gesicht, doch der Schwarzhaarige sah es nicht.

„Sie hatte sich Obenrum frei gemacht und hat sich natürlich sofort geweigert mir so wie sie war zu helfen!" Harry stockte und fuhr dann leise fort, „Ich…ich hab sie, so wie sie war, durch das gesamte Abteil geschleift!"

Draco prustete verholen, bei dem Gedanken, er hatte zwar gehört, was passiert war, als die Granger in ihrer Hysterie seinen Schatz angeschrieen hatte, doch es war viel besser es von Harry persönlich zu hören. Sich für seine Unterbrechung entschuldigen, bedeutete Draco Harry weiter zu erzählen.

„Als Ron protestierend hinterher kam, um mich aufzuhalten, hab ich ihm Stupur gegeben und ihn lieben lassen." Wieder ein Lachen Dracos, doch dieses Mal beachtete der Gryffindor ihn gar nicht, „Hermine und ich kamen zu dir und sie werte sich immer noch dir zu helfen und da hab ich ihr den Dolch an die Kehle gehalten und gesagt, entweder er lebt, oder ihr sterbt beide!"

Nicht ein Mal hatte Harry hochgesehen und er hielt den Kopf immer noch gesenkt, es war ihm einfach alles so peinlich, was vor ein paar Tagen da im Zug passiert war. Und so sah er nicht, dass Draco aufstand. Er hörte nur wie das Zaumzeug auf den Boden gelegt wurde, dann spürte er die liebevolle Umarmung des Blonden, hörte dessen vertraute, zärtliche Stimme, nahe seinem Ohr und spürte den sanften Atem Dracos auf seiner Wange. „Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, mein Süßer, dank, dass du dich so für mich eingesetzt hast, obwohl ich immer so fies zu dir und deinen „Freunden" war. Ich werde für immer in deiner Schuld stehen, Harry Potter!"

Harry lachte, drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und küsste ihn, „Liebes trunkener Spinner! Du stehst überhaupt nicht in meiner Schuld! Du hast deine Schuld schon längst damit abbezahlt, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst und mich nicht für die nächsten zwei Jahre noch mehr hasst als zuvor!"

Freitag, nach der zweiten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe des Jahres, gingen Draco und Harry in einigem Abstand, aber so, dass sie sich leist im Auge behalten konnten, zum Schloss hinauf. Es war ein schöner milder Tag, die Sonne schien hell und fast alle Gryffindors freuten sich darüber, nur Harry, der sich jedoch inzwischen gut verstellen konnte, freute sich auf den dunklen, modrig kühlen Kerker. Und da die erste große Pause nun endlich begonnen hatte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er seinen Schatz wieder in die Arme schließen konnte. In der Einganshalle verloren sich die beiden aus den Augen.

Kommst du mit in die Bibliothek, Harry?" fragte Ron beiläufig, da es eigentlich selbstverständlich war, dass sein bester Freund mitkam, „Wir müssen doch noch die Zaubertrankhausaufgaben machen."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah verlegen drein, „Die hab ich gestern schon gemacht, als du beim Quidditchtraining warst." Bei dem Gedanken kamen zwei starke Gefühle in dem Sechzehnjährigen hoch, einmal Trauer und Schmerz, hervorgerufen durch das immer noch währende Spielverbot, und dann war da der direkte Kontrast, die überschwängliche Freude, denn er hatte die Hausaufgaben mit Draco zusammen gemacht.

Es war so viel einfacher gewesen alles Zutaten und die richtige Reihenfolge der Zutaten aufzuschreiben, wenn nicht der gähnende Ron, sondern ein strahlender Draco neben ihm saß und ihm half.

„Oh," der Weasley war enttäuscht und um es wieder gut zu machen, dass er nicht auf seinen Kumpel gewartet hatte meinte Harry versöhnlich, „Du kannst sie von mir abschreiben, wenn du möchtest." „Nichts da! Er wird sie schön selber machen, sonst lernt er es doch nie!" meldete sich Hermine zu Wort, die noch nie etwas von abschreiben gehalten hatte.

„Aber du kommst doch mit in die Bibliothek, oder?" fragte Ron zweifelnd. „Natürlich komm ich mit!" Harry grinste seine Freunde an, doch in Wirklichkeit fühlte er sich schlecht, weil er sie schon wieder anlügen musste.

„Sag mal Harry," Hermines Stimme ungewohnt einfühlsam und gar nicht mehr so besserwisserisch wie sonst, „ist es nicht langsam mal Zeit für dich, dir ne neue Freundin an zu schaffen? Ich meine du bist doch schon längst über Cho hinweg, oder?" Der Angesprochene schluckte, das war direkt gewesen und jetzt zweifelte er auch nicht mehr daran, dass Dumbledore auch ihre Gefühle verstärkt hatte.

„Na ja, ein wenig fehlt sie mir doch." gab er lügend zu und sah auf die Stufen hinab, die sie gerade hinaufstiegen. Sie befanden sich bereits im ersten Stock. Das braun gelockte Mädchen wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch Harry fiel ihr ins Wort, „Mist! Ich hab meinen Zauberstab bei Hagrid liegen gelassen! Ich geh ihn schnell holen! Bis nachher." Und ließ seinen beiden Freunde allein.

Als Harry, der seinen Zauberstab natürlich nicht vergessen, sondern nur in seinen Ranzen gesteckt hatte in dem Kerkerraum ankam in dem er sich mit Draco geschlagen und geküsst hatte, war niemand da. Enttäuscht sah sich der Gryffindor um. Sein Saphirdrache konnte das Treffen doch nicht vergessen haben, oder? Sie trafen sich schließlich schon seit Montag jede große Pause hier!

Wahrscheinlich war der Blonde aufgehalten worden, überlegte sich Harry, nicht nur er hatte Freunde. Doch wenn der Andere sich nicht beeilen würde, dann hatten sie keine Zeit mehr. Mit diesen schwermütigen Gedanken schloss er die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich traurig seufzend auf einen der tische.

„Na, so ganz allein, Potter?"


	6. Gestäntnisse

Für eine Millisekunde erschreckte den Wartenden die schnarrende Stimme, doch als er sich umdrehte, um seinen Schatz zu umarmen, war dieser nicht da. Niemand außer ihm, Harry, war in diesem Raum. Verdutzt starrte Harry, ohne es zu wissen, direkt in Dracos Augen, dann hellte sich die Mine des Schwarzhaarigen auf und er sagte, „Zeig dich gefälligst Malfoy, ich weiß, dass du hier ist!", als er sich vom Tisch gleiten ließ.

Der Slytherin musste lachen und streifte sich seinen neu erworbenen Tarnumhang vom Leib. „Ich hab jetzt auch einen! So können wir uns auch Nachte treffen!" erklärte Draco und reichte den Umhang strahlend seinem Freund. Als Harry den Stoff in seinen Händen bewunderte, nahm Draco die Chance war und umarmte seinen Liebling stürmisch und küssend.

Doch sie hatten nicht lange gut davon, denn plötzlich waren vor der Tür Stimmen zu hören und im nächsten Moment ging die Tür auch schon auf. Zum Glück waren beide an überraschende Situationen gewöhnt, beide durch dieselbe Person, und so konnten sie mit Hilfe des Tarnumhangs vermeiden, dass die Eindringlinge sie sahen.

Es waren Ron und Hermine, die ihre Köpfe durch den Türspalt steckten und den Raum spähten. „Mist, schon wieder kein Harry! Dabei war ich mir so sicher!" stöhnte Hermine traurig, „Wo kann er denn nur stecken, ich hab genau gesehen wie er in diesen Gang eingebogen ist!"

„Die Kerker sind wirklich riesig! Ist mir nie so aufgefallen!" staunte Ron und fragte dann leicht genervt, „Warum laufen wir ihm eigentlich hinterher? Ich brauch die Hausaufgaben bis heute Nachmittag!" „Dann geh doch in die Bibliothek, ich halte dich nicht auf! Aber mich interessiert es doch sehr, was er in den ganzen Pausen macht, die er patu nicht mit uns verbringen will. Er muss uns etwas verschweigen! Vielleicht hat er doch ne neue Freundin!"

„Aber warum sagt er uns das denn nicht einfach?" fragte Ron, seufzte genervt und schloss die Tür wieder, sodass die Beiden unerkannten Jungen die Antwort des Mädchens nicht mehr mitbekamen.

Sowohl Draco als auch Harry seufzten vor Erleichterung. Nach dem sie einige Zeit gewartet hatten, begann Harry traurig zu erklären, dass es wohl sicherer währe, wenn sie sich erst mal nur während des Nachsitzens treffen würden! „Nein, dass ist unmöglich!" protestierte Draco und er meinte es ernst, „Wie soll ich den ganzen Tag ohne eine Umarmung von die auskommen? Ich sterbe, wenn ich nicht spätestens in der großen Pause von dir geküsst werde!"

Doch mehr als einen leidigen Blick von Harry, der ausdrückte, dass er genauso darunter leiden würde, bekam er nicht als Antwort und so stimmte er traurig zu.

Eine Woche darauf waren die beiden jungen dann endlich, oder besser gesagt leider mit der letzten Schulkutsche fertig und genossen noch ein wenig Zeit in dem schwarzen Gefährt. Es war der Augenblick, den Draco als am geeigneten empfand um Harry endlich nach seinen Narben zu fragen.

„Harry?" fragte Draco, der auf Harrys Schoß lag, „Du würdest mich doch niemals anlügen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, mein Süßer!" der Angesprochene blickte leicht verdutzt auf seinen Freund hinunter, „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nur so." meinte der Slytherin und schwieg, doch Harry wusste, dass dem Anderen etwas auf den Lippen lag und fragte danach.

„Die Narben" antwortete Draco und strich mit seinem Finger über den markelosen Arm Harrys, „warum hast du dich geritzt, mein Kleiner?" Mit diesen Worten setzte sich der Blonde auf und sah seinem Gegenüber direkt in die grünen Augen, „Warum wolltest du dich umbringen?"

„Ich…weil…" Tränen schossen in die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen und er wand sich von seinen Geliebten ab. Dieser jedoch umarmte ihn und flüsterte beruhigend, „Es ist schon in Ordnung, ich will dich nicht drängen. Du sagst es mir, wenn du dafür bereit bist, okay?"

Sich in die Umarmung seines Freundes drückend nickte Harry und nach dem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte nannte er Draco die Gründe. Er erzählte ihm von seinem Leben bei seinen Verwandten, dass er sich für den Tod seiner Eltern und den Sirius verantwortlich machte und dass er sich so einsam gefühlt hatte.

Nachdem er der Schwarzhaarige geendet hatte, trat schweigen ein, bis Harry wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Und du, warum hast du dir die Pulsadern…" er stockte, schluckte, doch er konnte nicht aussprechen, was der Andere im Zug getan hatte, denn er sah Draco dann jedes Mal aufs neue bleich und fast tot in seinem Abteil liegen.

„Weil ich-" doch auch der Blonde wurde durch eine grausige Erinnerung am Weitersprechen gehindert. Seine Mutter, Narzissar, er hatte die ganze Zeit nicht an sie gedacht, die Erinnerung an ihren gemeinsamen Akt in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnis verfrachtet. Erneut setzte Draco an, „Meine Mutter sie hat mit…"

Erwartungsvoll sah der Gryffindor ihn an. Was konnte eine Mutter schreckliches tun, damit ihr Sohn einen solch endgültigen Entschluss fasste? Doch wieder brach Dracos Stimme ab.

„Sie hat mir einen Liebestrang gegeben!" purzelten die Worte aus seinem Mund als er zum dritten Mal angesetzt hatte, „Ich musste Vaters Platz einnehmen."

Noch einen Moment hingen die Worte Malfoys noch, für Harry zusammenhangslos, im Raum und dann begriff der Schwarzhaarige. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und nickte verständnisvoll.

„Außerdem ist unser Familienname ruiniert, jetzt da Vater im Gefängnis sitzt! Und..."

Draco erschrak über sich selbst, als er fast zu spät merkte, dass er kurz davor war, sein größtes Geheimnis auszuplaudern. Doch nun konnte er nicht mehr zurück, wenn er nun sagte „ach nichts" oder ähnliches, dann würde sein süßer Löwe wissen, dass er ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte und außerdem wollte er nicht, das Geheimnis ihre Beziehung gefährdeten.

„Du liebst mich doch, egal was passiert, oder Harry?" fragte der Blonde mit zitternder Stimme. Leicht alarmiert sah Harry seinem Geliebten an, „Warum fragst du das? Ist es so schlimm?" Angst flackerte in Augen und Stimme des Grünäugigen. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er jedoch mit fester, sich vollkommen sicherer Stimme hinzu, „Nichts wird sich je zwischen uns stellen! Das haben wir uns doch schon bewiesen!"

Tief seufzend und etwas erleichtert, nickte Draco, krempelte seinen linken Ärmel hoch und als Harry leicht verwirrt und nichts ahnend, darauf sah, zeigte sich in tiefstem Schwarz das düstere Zeichen Lord Voldemorts.


End file.
